House Hightower
House Hightower of the Hightower is a noble house of the Reach, that can trace their family back to the Dawn of Days, when the First Men had arrived in Westeros. The house it self has incredible power and wealth, having integral role in the foundation of the Citadel, and being strong supporters of the Faith. Lord Randyll Tarly once claimed that Hightowers are as equally rich as House Lannister, and can raise three times the number of swords than their Tyrell bannermen. However, the Hightowers rarely takes part in wars in the realm. Their stronghold, Hightower is located in city of Oldtown. Their symbol is a white tower crowned with flames on smoke grey and their words are "We Light the Way". History House Hightower is one of the oldest houses in the Seven Kingdoms. They trace their ancestry from the days of the First Men and records claim that they have been settled in the area around the mouth of the Honeywine since time immemorial, ruling as petty kings in the days of the First Men. They founded the city that eventually became known as Oldtown and allied and intermarried with the invading Andals rather than resisting them, converting to the Faith of the Seven as they did so. They later permitted the building of the Starry Sept in Oldtown, which became the centre of the Faith in Westeros for a thousand years until the building of the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing. They also built the High Tower and helped to found the Citadel. The Hightowers were strong and loyal bannermen to House Gardner, and after House Gardner's destruction on the Field of Fire, they smoothly transferred their allegiance to House Tyrell. They were instrumental in the chaotic civil war that became known as the Dance of the Dragons, as it was Otto Hightower, Hand of the King, and his daughter Queen Alicent who were masterminds of the greens during the war. The Hightowers had been amassing their power in King's Landing long before the Dance, as Otto was Hand to King Jaehaerys and Viserys before he served King Aegon II Targaryen. Later on in the war, Oldtown was sealed off during the Great Spring Sickness. Currently the family has strong family ties with other Houses in the Reach, lord Leyton second daughter Alerieing married their liege lord Mace Tyrell. In the War of the Five Kings, house Hightower were supporters along with the rest of House Tyrell's bannermen of Renly Baratheon claim to the Iron Throne over his brother Stannis. But after his death, many of the their fellow bannermen allied with House Lannister, giving their support in the Battle of the Blackwater. Dispite this, house Hightower continues to be cautious in their support. And during the aftermath of the War of the Five Kings, House Greyjoy has done several raides against the Reach, having conquered the Shield Islands, parts of Arbor, and have been threating Oldtown. Lord Leyton however remains unswayed the attacks, and remains at Hightower with his eldest daughter Malora Hightower, consulting books of spells. Rank The Hightowers occupy an interesting rank, as they are a considerably older house than many of the ruling houses of Westeros, certainly far more so than the Tyrells, and the other noble houses in the vicinity of Oldtown have held their allegiances to Oldtown rather than Highgarden for thousands of years. However, House Hightower is a close ally of House Tyrell and has married into the house several times, and all the houses sworn to Oldtown hold their allegiance to Highgarden first and foremost. Houses sworn to Oldtown * House Beesbury of Honeyholt * House Bulwer of Blackcrown * House Costayne of the Three Towers * House Cuy of Sunflower Hall * House Mullendore of Uplands Hightower characters in the books * Alerie Hightower, married into House Tyrell * Alysanne Hightower, married into House Ambrose * Baelor Hightower, called Baelor Brightsmile * Denyse Hightower, married into House Redwyne * Gunthor Hightower * Garth Hightower, called Greysteel * Humfrey Hightower * Leyla Hightower, married to Ser Jon Cupps * Lynesse Hightower, married into House Mormont * Leyton Hightower, Lord of Hightower, called the Old Man of Oldtown * Malora Hightower, called the Mad Maid * Rhea Hightower Historical Hightower characters * Uthor of the High Tower, legendary founder of the House ** King Urrigon Hightower, his son, who founded the Citadel ** Prince Peremore Hightower, a sickly young man who surrounded himself with wisemen. * King Otho II Hightower, who reinforced the defences of Oldtown * King Lymond Hightower, last King of Oldtown ** his daughter, wife of King Garland II Gardener * Lord Jeremy Hightower, who doubled the wealth of Oldtown ** Lord Jason Hightower, his son, who increased the height of Hightower by 100ft * Lord Dorian Hightower, Lord of Oldtown during the arrival of the Andals * Lord Damon Hightower, grandson of Dorian and the first lord of Hightower to convert to the Faith of the Seven ** Lord Triston Hightower, his son, who ordered the construction of the Starry Sept *** Lord Barris Hightower, his son, who gave the first crystal crown to the Faith. * Lord Runcel Hightower, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Tried to made the title hereditary and give it to his bastard son * Lord Manfred Hightower, Lord of Hightower during Aegon's Conquest. * Lord Martyn Hightower, Lord of Hightower during the reigns of Aerys I and Maegor I. ** Ceryse Hightower, his daughter, first wife of King Maegor I. Died without issue. * Ser Morgan Hightower, brother of Lord Martyn. Commander of the Warrior's Sons at Oldtown * The High Septon, brother of Lord Martyn * Lady Patrice Hightower, maiden aunt of Lord Martyn. * Ser Otto Hightower, Hand of the King of King Viserys I. Executed under orders from Rhaenyra Targaryen ** Queen Dowager Allicent Hightower, daughter of Ser Otto, second wife of Viserys I, mother of Aegon II, Helaena, Aemond and Daeron Targaryen ** Ser Gwayne Hightower, youngest brother of Queen Allicent, executed by Luthor Largent * Lord Ormund Hightower, nephew of Ser Otto and Lord of Hightower during the Dance of Dragons. Killed by Roderick Dustin during the First Battle of the Tumbleton. ** his sons, who remained in Oldtown * Ser Bryndon Hightower, a cousin of Lord Ormund. Killed by Roderick Dustin during the First Battle of Tumbleton. * Ser Hobert Hightower, a cousin of Lord Ormund. Drinked poisoned wine to ensure killing Ulf the White. Died shortly after by the poison's effects. * Garmund Hightower, second husband of Lady Rhaena Targaryen. They had six daughters * Lord Jon Hightower, head of House Hightower during the reign of Aegon IV and Hand of the King. * Ser Abelar Hightower, participant at Ashford's Tourney * Gerold Hightower, called the White Bull, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, uncle of Lord Leyton * Quenton Hightower, Lord of Hightower during the Great Spring Sickness Category:Sworn Houses Category:Houses from the Reach Category:Noble Houses Category:Families and Groups Category:House Hightower Category:Royal Houses